


Our Lovely Disciple

by Shinestiaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, M/M, Multi, Post-Inter-High, Protective Akaashi Keiji, Protective Bokuto Koutarou, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinestiaa/pseuds/Shinestiaa
Summary: When Team Fukurodani fought Eiwa in the spring inter-hight, Team Eiwa was rewarded with Bokuto's slow mode, but when Hinata came with Yamaguchi to watch the Bokuto match, Bokuto regained enthusiasm and caused Eiwa to lose, so some people from the Eiwa team hated Hinata's presence and thought Hinata was the cause of their defeat. They also chose to take revenge on Hinata.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou & Hinata Shouyou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Hinata Shouyou, Bokuto Koutarou/Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 186





	Our Lovely Disciple

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my second fict about Haikyuu, please leave a message or criticism about your opinion when you read this fict, and thank you for stopping by, hope you are entertained. . .
> 
> Actually I speak Indonesian, and I'm not very good at English, but I want to make this fict with English so you can read it. . I use a translet to translate my ficts in Indonesian into English translation. I hope the results are not so bad. . .
> 
> thanks. .

"Suggeeee Bokuto-san, your spike is really excited" Hinata said to Bokuto when Fukurodani won the match, his eyes radiating pure admiration at Bokuto, his smile could warm the hearts of anyone who saw him. Bokuto immediately approached the orange energy ball which had regained his enthusiasm in the match, they chatted alongside the field with Yamaguchi and several other Fukurodani team members who knew Hinata and Yamaguchi, after a joint training camp held in Tokyo some time ago, Hinata got many acquaintances from other schools, some even paid more attention to Hinata, one of whom was Bokuto and Akashi, Bokuto even considered Hinata as a valuable student and kouhai.

Hinata and Yamaguchi themselves did have free time after winning the match, they bought a shirt that had been long sought by Hinata and invited Yamaguchi to go to the reserve building and watch the Bokuto match. Yamaguchi himself is actually not too interested in watching team matches that are likely to become their opponents someday, but Yamaguchi does not want to leave Hinata alone because Hinata is someone who is easily lost, and besides Yamaguchi did not mind accompanying Hinata anywhere, for Yamaguchi and Hinata it was enough a lot of fun.

"Hey-hey-hey that's me Hei-Hei-Hei" said Bokuto who was happy about praise, especially if the praise came from his favorite student and kouhai. Akashi who watched from a distance made a smile, thank God Hinata came so Akashi has a reason to encourage Bokuto, Akashi will thank Hinata later.For Akashi himself Hinata was also a valuable kouhai, he was always enthusiastic and able to transmit his passion to others, a ball of sunlight that made any room that Hinata visited was bright.

"Hinata, Yamaguchi how about your match?" Akashi asked as he approached them, Akashi was able to guess from their expressions, but there was no harm in asking, watching how Hinata reacted was also an entertainment for Akashi.

"We won, we passed the second round!" Hinata said enthusiastically, not forgetting accompanied by a small jump, her voice was rather loud making some people turn their heads and smile because they saw Hinata's enthusiasm, Hinata was really special right? . Akashi himself was happy to see it, if you think of Hinata as a mini version of Bokuto in terms of energy and enthusiasm, thankfully Hinata did not have a slow mode like Bokuto.

"That's great! That's my number one student!" Bokuto said while rubbing the strands of Hinata's ginger and Yamaguchi moss strands, Yamaguchi himself was not as close as Hinata with Fukurodani members, but being able to talk with one of Japan's 5 big aces made him happy. , Yamaguchi did not want to believe it, but it is true said a few rumors at Karasuno High School that frequent with Hinata would bring a lot of luck.

And they talked about the match, not paying attention to the few people who looked at them angrily.  
From across the field several people from the Eiwa team stared hatefully at the small group Bokuto, Akashi, Hinata, and Yamaguchi, they were defeated by Fukurodani right when they had the upper hand, the team initially was pessimistic because the one who recorded the opponent was one of the 5 Japan's great ace, but unexpectedly Bokuto experiences slow mode which is certainly not in vain right by Eiwa's team, but who are the brash of short creatures who have ruined their luck, making Bokuto excited and defeating them easily.

"Tell me who is the short one?" Asked one of the people in Eiwa's team with a hateful tone, and looked sharply at the small group, precisely towards the little man with ginger-colored hair.

"I heard he was from Karasuno, he was quite famous after defeating Shiratorizawa," said one of his colleagues.

"Oh and Bokuto called him his number one student," added the others in disgust.

"Man, that short one caused us to lose today," said Eiwa team members, and they agreed with the statement, if Bokuto continued in slow mode, they would definitely win the match.

"Honestly, I really hate it now" said someone who has a fairly large body in the team, it seems like he is the ace of the Eiwa team  
"How about we teach him a little lesson"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

After satisfied talking with Bokuto and Akashi, Hinata and Yamaguchi left the reserve building, Hinata wanted to see the other matches being held in the main building, Akashi and Bokuto themselves also had business with the team so they would stay temporarily in the reserve building and would catch up when everyone OK.

After a brief meeting with one of the Komedai team members named Kourai who made Hinata seem to have a new rival, Yamaguchi and Hinata walked back to the main building.

"Yamaguchi, you go first, I want to go to the toilet" Hinata said suddenly, either because she was tense after meeting with the Kourai or nervous because she was going to face tomorrow's match, Hinata felt she needed a toilet right now.

"Ah, I will accompany you," Yamaguchi offered, there was no harm in accompanying Hinata to the toilet, or just waiting.

"No need ... I have been troubling you a lot, anyway I won't get lost, I have memorized the location of the toilet" Hinata said feeling uncomfortable, not that she did not appreciate Yamaguchi's good offer, but before she had forced Yamaguchi to accompany her to the reserve building, she Do not want to bother Yamaguchi any longer, after all Hinata felt she was not a child who must be watched when going to the toilet, it made her feel ashamed.

"Are you sure ?!" Yamaguchi offered one more time, and Hinata nodded, giving a thumbs-up and smiling to show off the rows of teeth, whether it was just an illusion or Yamaguchi did indeed feel a few moments of glare when exposed by Hinata's five-finger smile.

"Of course, I will return to the team when I'm done, anyway I won't be long" Hinata said convincingly, inevitably Yamaguchi nodded, waving at Hinata before turning towards the gym door.After parting ways with Yamaguchi, Hinata looked for the closest toilet she could find, oblivious to the few people who watched her and looked for an opportunity to corner her alone.

Hinata walked casually towards the toilet, if she remembered Hinata always experienced strange events in the tolet, such as meeting strong enemies, trapped in the arguments of several teams, and many other things that made the toilet an unsafe place for Hinata, that's why she wants to get things done quickly and get back with his team.

"Finally ..." Hinata complained, relieved after she finished her business with the toilet, walked to the sink to wash her hands, hummed lightly enjoying the silence in the toilet, okay maybe the toilet was not as dangerous as Hinata thought. But the silence and calm disappeared when Hinata saw two people looming in front of the mirror, right behind Hinata.

"Hey, short, remember us huh?" Said someone big body, feeling the person was talking to him, Hinata turned around and had to look up to look at the person's face. From the inside of his mind, Hinata had shouted for help, the two people in front of him were big and clearly taller than Hinata, they were wearing green with a dark blue line, ah Hinata recalled that they were the team that was defeated by the Bokuto team.

"Ha-hai" Hinata answered nervously, ah she really didn't like being in this situation, it showed that she was really small, she had to find a way to get out of the toilet safely.  
"Hoo seems like you remember us short" said one with bald hair, grinning viciously at the small figure in front of him, looking closely at number 10 this Karasuno was really small and short, making him hate Hinata even more.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.   
"Ne, Akaaaashi, it's all done right, let's go to the main building, I want to see who will be our next opponent" Bokuto said excitedly to drag Akashi along with him, Akashi only silently followed his seniors, however there must be someone watching over Bokuto, or Bokuto will involved in the problem. Bokuto aside from wanting to watch the rest of the match in the main building, he wants to visit their teammates, like the Nekoma or Karasuno teams.

"Ha'i Bokuto-san"

They walked past clothing stands and occasionally looked at stands that caught their attention. Bokuto also greeted some of the players he knew and chatted lightly with them.

"Akashi, suddenly I want to go to the toilet!" Bokuto said suddenly, looking at Akashi to ask for a response, according to Akashi this was funny because Bokuto was like a child who asked permission from his parents to go to the toilet, despite the fact Akashi was being watching over Bokuto.

"I will go with Bokuto-san," Akashi responded flatly.

"You just have to wait for me here," Bokuto answered.

"You don't even know the direction of Bokuto-san's toilet," Akashi said while sighing, which only got a scowl back at him, what Akashi said was a fact that he couldn't deny. Inevitably Bokuto must obey Akashi in order to aim where tiolet is without risk of getting lost.

"Ha'i ha'i ... so where is Akashi's toilet ..." Bokuto said with a childish, wry tone, Akashi sighed and smiled, sometimes he wondered who the senpai among them was, Bokuto was older than Akashi but his attitude is predictable like a kid's."Then follow me Bokuto-san".

They walked in silence, that was because Bokuto was in sulking mode while Akashi did have a quiet character. Akashi did not feel guilty making Bokuto sulk because Akashi was sure that after Bokuto's business in the toilet, Bokuto would return to normal, excited as usual, ah Akashi had often been in a situation like this.

There were only a few turns and they reached the toilet closest to them, but unfortunately the writing on the toilet door made Bokuto lethargic, there was a sign that the toilet was not usable, with which they had to find another toilet.

"Ah sorry Bokuto-san, looks like we have to go to the toilet further away," said Akashi, who was only answered "umm" by Bokuto who nodded, preparing to leave the toilet door.

"You know what you are doing wrong huh!" Akashi and Bokuto fell silent when they heard the sound from the toilet that should not be used, and within seconds Akashi immediately understood, that the writing was deliberately posted so that no one would disturb the activities being carried out in the toilet .

"Akashi ..." Bokuto looked back at the door with the words 'toilet is under repair', Bokuto was not too stupid to not be able to guess what was going on inside the toilet. Bullying of the losers in the winners, Bokuto really doesn't like that, he thinks it's totally unsportsmanlike, he has to stop it."You caused us to lose you jerk!" Another voice snapped from inside the toilet, Bokuto was eager to enter and see what was really happening, and rebuked them that what they were doing did not symbolize sportsmanship at all.

"I know Bokuto-san, but this is not our business, if we get in trouble, it will be fatal for the team" Akashi said while touching Bokuto's shoulder, Akashi personally wants to help anyone in the toilet, but he does not want to endanger the team's fate, if this happens outside the competition area he will definitely act immediately.

"You caused us to lose you jerk!" Another voice snapped from inside the toilet, Bokuto was eager to enter and see what was really happening, and rebuked them that what they were doing did not symbolize sportsmanship.

"Bokuto-san ..." called Akashi trying to calm Bokuto, Akashi also tried to calm himself, the last thing he wanted was for Bokuto to be in trouble with another team, he had to distract Bokuto or this would end up not okay.

When Akashi tried to pull Bokuto's hand, suddenly there was a loud thud from the toilet, the sound was very clear in both Akashi and Bokuto's ears, the thump was followed by a painful slapping sound. Akashi prayed to any gods so that people who got bullied in the toilet were fine, Akashi's inner self said many apologies to anyone in there because what he had to focus on right now was Bokuto and his own team.This is no longer a team problem, he no longer cares about the team that will be in trouble. Without warning Akashi kicked the door and burst inside, almost forgetting Bokuto behind him.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"You know what is your fault huh!" Snapped one of the people in front of Hinata, if Hinata did not maintain her ego, she must have cried right now, in her mind she had gotten many images of intimidation in the toilet from films that she often watched, she never thinking that he would suffer the same bad luck as in bullying dramas. In response Hinata could only bow her head, she had to be able to run away from these scary people. Even one of the two people in front murmured about breaking his leg, making it harder for Hinata to breathe because of fear and tension.

"You caused us to lose you jerk!" Caci one of the two with hatred towards Hinata, Hinata could even feel the person's sharp eyes as if making holes in his head. He never thought that he caused them defeat, all he did was encourage the team that had taught him a lot during the training camp, was that wrong? Hinata didn't feel guilty at all, she didn't even understand what really happened. Hinata's mind was chaotic, he just had to leave here, his team was waiting for him and he didn't want to make his team worry.

In a few seconds Hinata found an opportunity to escape, he could break through them and run to the door, then quickly move away from the toilet, he could definitely run away from these scary people, Hinata believed with his running ability that was above the average of normal humans. and they will not be able to chase him, at least he must return to his team, only his team is able to make him feel safe.'Now Shouyou! ! ! 'He snapped in his heart and tried to push them and nimbly towards the door, unfortunately because of their large body size their hands were of course long enough to reach the Hinata jersey collar, throwing them back into the sink wall with a loud thud, to hell with their reflexes too quite quickly, Hinata could feel the burning pain in her back but before she realized what had just happened to a slap on her left cheek, it felt very painful and made her head dizzy, it felt almost the same as the last time she was hit by ushijima's service right on her face.

"Aagh!" Unknowingly Hinata was groaning in pain, her inner self had imagined what would happen next, she would become a boxing pillow and then just leave it alone, causing problems in the team, and ending up she could not carry out the match tomorrow, really it was is the last thing he hopes for all his life, he still wants to continue playing on the field, anyone please help him.

From the corner of his eye Hinata could see that one of them was going to slap again, Hinata could only close his eyes to get ready to feel a painful slap, just for a second when suddenly the toilet door was smashed down forcefully and then only the painful beating that Hinata heard , but it does not come from him, but it comes from the person who will slap him.It seems that someone who broke through the toilet door immediately gave raw bogeman to the person who would slap him. Hinata looked up to see who her savior was, and how shocked that the person who had saved her, who had broken down the door and smacked the face of the person who bullied her was a figure that Hinata knew as a patient and gentle person in the Fukurodani team.

"A-Akashi san!" Hinata really did not believe that Akashi would break the door and dare to hit the face of someone whose body was even bigger than Akashi's own body, instead of being grateful Hinata had been saved, but this was Akashi, the person who Hinata know always with a cool head and always avoid problems calmly, seeing Akashi so angry and hitting someone's face is really far beyond Hinata's thinking, maybe if that Bokuto Hinata can still imagine it.

Hearing his name being called, Akashi shifted his gaze to the origin of the voice, Akashi found Hinata looking at him with appreciation and relief, but Akashi's focus was on the peacock spots on Hinata's left cheek, the rest of the slap by the one who cornered Hinata.

"Tsk!" Akashi was really angry, how dare they do such a cruel thing and hurt their little sunlight, Akashi wanted to hit the face of the man who slapped Hinata again, who was now groaning in pain on the floor, as if Akashi managed to break his nose. But Akashi took another action, he grabbed Hinata's shoulder and pulled him away from the man who was still shocked when his friend fell down, then brought Hinata closer to him, Akashi vowed not to let the bastard touch Hinata with a fingernail.

"Hinata! What happened? Are you all right? What have they done to you?" Akashi asked in a row. To be honest, Akashi suddenly became mom's mode at the moment, making sure the baby crow was a small sunshine that everyone loved. alright, if only Akashi found another wound besides Hinata's left cheek, Akashi would have burned the perpetrator alive.Hinata did not respond, she was still shocked by what had just happened, plus her head was still throbbing with pain from a sudden urge and slap, Akashi who realized the question only made Hinata depressed, rubbed her back, trying to calm Hinata.  
"It's okay Hinata, you're safe now" Akashi consoled in a voice as calm as possible.

Meanwhile back a few seconds ago, where one of the men who was still standing had realized that someone was interfering in their business, and realized that their anger target was moving away with the stranger, and the man realized that the stranger was wrong one member of Fukurodani, the man with a bald head, of course grew angry.

"Damn it! What are you doing huh!" The man snapped that would soon hit Akashi who pulled Hinata, but unfortunately a cold and strong hand held his shoulder.

"Oya-oya !? What are you going to do with my beloved setter and student huh?" Bokuto, who had been silent before and made Akashi take action first, now has realized the situation, his favorite student gets bad treatment from the team he just defeated, the team he just defeated has just done an unsportsmanlike thing that Bokuto really hates on his favorite student, and now the team who is doing unsportsmanlike acts on his favorite student will do the same to his favorite setter, oh Bokuto doesn't need a reason another to make his anger exceed the maximum limit.

The man stopped the movement of his hand that was about to hit Akashi, felt a terrible aura emanating from the back that made his body stiff, Bokuto's voice, usually full of enthusiasm and emotion, was now flat and showed only one emotion, hatred. Hearing Bokuto's voice, suddenly flat and full of hatred, the atmosphere in the room turned into a tense feeling.

"Dare to touch them, I will make you regret having lived" Bokuto said coldly, full of hatred, his grip on the man's shoulders in a few seconds became very strong and then slackened, Bokuto then looked at the man who fell on the floor still holding his nose which was now bleeding blood. nosebleed. Feeling staring, the fallen man turned around and found sharp eyes like an owl eyeing his prey staring at him, he froze, his body trembled, these things, as if he were a prey who was cornered.

"You're lucky Akashi has done my job for you," said Bokuto coldly, completely 180 degrees in contrast to his usual Bokuto, Bokuto is now really like an owl in its best performance for hunting, so calm, silent, sharp, frightening, and dangerous.

The two people who were now in the game territory of Bokuto were transfixed, even the person who fell on the floor gasped when he heard Bokuto's words. This was completely beyond their expectations, they thought with their large bodies they were able to block anyone who would interfere with their business with the little one from Karasuno, but again what was this?! , they are made subject to fear and tension under the aura that Bokuto is sending to them. They didn't even know that Bokuto could bring out scary characters like this. In their eyes Bokuto even looked like a demon incarnation who was ready to punish them for daring to disturb the peace of the ginger-haired little angel.

"Akashi, Hinata, let's get out of here" said Bokuto, this time not as cold as before, without looking at Akashi or Hinata, Bokuto was still watching the two people who were now standing transfixed and silent in a snort, watching with the eyes of their owls. Not letting even a second go out of his control, Bokuto heard two footsteps through the exit, signaling Hinata and Akashi to obey his words, he then turned around and left two people who still didn't dare to move under Bokuto's supervision, when Bokuto was holding the door handle and the two people were trying moving, Bokuto suddenly turns his head back to see two pathetic people in front of him. The two men, where one of the men was helping his slumped friend to get up, was now frozen again under Bokuto's gaze.

"Don't let me see you guys again, understand ?!" Bokuto said back to his cold and dangerous tone of voice, the two people were only able to say yes, truly not moving under Bokuto's threat. Bokuto really has a dangerous and scary aura, really giving them pressure, is this the reason why Bokuto became the team captain? Is this the reason why Bokuto has the title of 5 big Japanese aces? Whatever the reason, the two men swear not to deal with Bokuto Koutaro anymore.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Akashi took Hinata away from the toilet, after they were far enough from the toilet and also far enough from the crowd, Akashi immediately turned his attention to Hinata, scanning and observing whether the baby crows they loved were okay.

"Hinata, how are you feeling?" Asked Akashi who tried to put Hinata back into focus, it seemed that Hinata's mind was somewhere else.

"Aa ... yes Akashi-san, I'm fine ... thank you for helping me ..." said Hinata who returned to her consciousness. Akashi breathed a sigh of relief, truly grateful that he had saved Hinata before something bad happened.

"Nee Akashi-san ..." Hinata called out to Akashi, making Akashi avert his eyes from Bokuto who ran towards them and looked back at Hinata.

"Yes Hinata?"

"That was really Bokuto-san right?" Hinata asked doubtfully, the scenery some time ago was really a terrible sight, Hinata used to see Bokuto laughing, screaming, having fun, and also accustomed to seeing Bokuto in slow mode, but this was the first time Hinata had seen a scene where Bokuto was angry. In Hinata's shadow, the angry version of Bokuto will scream, or do things like Tanaka or Nishinoya, act like bars or so that symbolizes Bokuto's characteristics, but what he sees is completely outside of his shadow, Bokuto is so calm but emits an aura terrible, his voice cold as if it can freeze the other person, when he saw Bokuto Hinata as if in Mafia films where the main character is intimidating the opponent, really amazing and terrible at the same time.Ah somehow it was just an illusion but Hinata even saw Bokuto's golden eyes glowing and glowing like an owl that hunted at night. Hinata made a mental note to never make Bokuto angry.

Akashi sighed, he forgot about this, Hinata must be the first time seeing Bokuto angry about something, yeah literally Akashi often finds Bokuto in angry mode, but depending on his level Bokuto will only sulk or do childish things or do something with bars -bar which everyone can imagine, but when it comes to things that Bokuto loves, then get ready to see Bokuto in devil mode, like now.  
"Bokuto-san will only be angry like that when it comes to things he loves," explained Akashi, hoping Hinata understood that Bokuto was not someone who was always angry like that, and what Akashi got was Hinata smiling and nodding in understanding.

"That was ... Bokuto-san ... really ... great ..." Hinata said, making Akashi smile, Hinata wasn't afraid of Bokuto, that was something Akashi should be grateful for.  
"AKAAASSHIII ... HINATAAA!" Bokuto shouted as he lived a few meters from where Akashi and Hinata stood, then suddenly Bokuto ambushed Hinata with a hug, making the boy with the ginger hair squeal in surprise.

"GOMEN BECAUSE I WERE TOO LATE SAVING YOU HINATA, I REALLY DOES A TEACHER NOT USE ..." Bokuto said with energy and regret, returning to be Bokuto who was always excited and full of energy, almost made Hinata not really believe that some time ago Bokuto had become a person. " different."Maa maa ... it's okay Bokuto-san, thank you for helping me" Hinata said while smiling, Bokuto released his ambush, then looked at Hinata, just like Akashi, Bokuto scanned Hinata to ensure that his favorite student was really okay.

"Sorry Hinata, it's my fault that made you in trouble, what if we didn't go to the toilet earlier, forgive me again Hinata" Bokuto said regretfully, ah he almost made Hinata wretched, what if they didn't go to the toilet, what if they They ignored what happened in the toilet, they would lose their little sun, they would be enemies of Karasuno, they would be hated by everyone because they had made their little sunlight hurt.

"Yeah ... I was also scared earlier ... they even murmured to break my legs ..." Hinata said while giggling, imagining she couldn't compete really scared her.

"But luckily you came, I tried to escape and they still caught me, I was really scared at that time Bokuto-san ... but then you came, I'm really thankful because you helped me ..." Hinata said soothingly. regret Bokuto, Bokuto almost cried because he had failed to become a teacher, but Hinata again gave him encouragement, ah really small sunshine with an angel's heart. Bokuto must be proud for being Hinata's teacher, and proud that Hinata is her favorite student.

"Hinata ... you don't hate us right?" Akashi asked, he was afraid that after this incident Hinata would stay away from them, stop practicing with them, stop greeting them, however Akashi did not want the warm relationship that had been tightly established during the training camp to crack and broken, but Akashi could understand if Hinata had indeed decided to stay away from them, he would have been afraid to experience the same thing as before, and for Akashi and Bokuto, Hinata's safety was the first priority.Hinata just smiled, then chuckled, how could Akashi ask him such a question, never even thinking of hating them, Hinata really admired the setter and aces of the Fukurodani.

"How could I hate you guys, you guys are the people I admire, you taught me a lot of things, I still want. I want to practice a lot with you guys during training camp" Hinata answered, making Akashi and Bokuto sigh of relief, they vowed to always keep the light their little sun.

"Alright, then we should have a health room to compress your left cheek, then we can see the match," Akashi suggested, it is best now to treat Hinata and return it to the Karasuno team, Hinata will be safer with her team members. Even though Akashi was sure Bokuto would have a hard time releasing Hinata after the incident some time ago.

"Ah ha'i ... they will be worried if they see me like this" said Hinata who winced as she touched her left cheek.

"Then what are you waiting for, let's go to the infirmary and we will watch the match!" Bokuto said excitedly, but a few seconds he stopped, then looked at Akashi and Hinata in turn, he forgot something important, the reason why he wanted to go to the toilet.

"Akaashi, I want to go to the toilet !!!"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

After they treated Hinata in the health room, which fortunately did not require a long time, they walked together to the main building, Akashi and Bokuto never left their gaze from Hinata for even a second, they also did not hesitate to give death-glare to anyone Even though it is most likely to disturb Hinata, they are still afraid that the incident some time ago will repeat itself, Akashi also made a mental note that he must tell Sugawara about this incident, in order to avoid the danger to their little crows in the future, Akashi will also emphasize that Hinata can't go to the toilet alone.

"There they are!" Akashi's daydream shattered when he heard Hinata's joyful screams, while paying attention to the direction Hinata was pointing at, Akashi could see a group of people in black shirts, at a glance Akashi looked like a flock of crows gathered, well they were crows anyway.

"Hey hey hey crow crow!" Bokuto called them strange, but those who were familiar with the crow and familiar with Bokuto's blaring voice immediately turned to the sound.

"That's it! Hinata !?" One of the Karasuno members with bald hair we know named Tanaka, realizing that the kohai they had been looking for was with Bokuto and Akashi, he immediately called out to Hinata, the other Karasuno members also seemed relieved to know the crow. little they returned safely.

"Boge! Don't tell me you're lost huh!"Hinata, what happened, why did you take so long ... I almost hung by Suga-san for leaving you ..." This time the worried voice of the green-haired member with freckles on his face, his name was Yamaguchi, the person who had previously accompanied Hinata to the building reserve.

Hinata ran to them, followed by Bokuto and Akashi, although the bruise as a result of the slap had been treated and was almost invisible, but it certainly did not escape the attention of the team's mother, Sugawara.

"Hinata, why is your left cheek? Tell me honestly what really happened?" Sugawara said in the final, the third-grade team member with gray hair looked at Hinata worried but implied firmness in his voice 'dare to lie you're finished' that's the message can be captured from the voice of Suga, hear the words of all the members of the Karasuno team including Daichi as the captain and father of the team watching Hinata's left cheek, and indeed there are indeed bruised marks there though vague, Daichi is a firm but also gentle man at the same time, seeing his crow child back in a state of injury certainly makes his father's side rise, looking sharply towards Bokuto and Akashi who are still in place, Akashi had expected things like this to happen, but who would have thought that the daichi they knew was calm was also terrible when angry.

"Anoo ... this ... this isn't Akashi-san and Bokuto-san's fault ... I ... I was ..."

"We are here to explain what really happened, if I may want to talk only with Daichi-san and Sugawara-san" Akashi said interrupting Hinata's explanation, Akashi did not want to make Hinata uncomfortable, it must be difficult to explain when you were a victim of the violence, Moreover, Akashi knew that Hinata had a complex vocabulary that was difficult for others to understand, such as the words 'swoosh', 'bhoom', 'gwaah' which only Kageyama, Nishinoya, Bokuto, and several others understood."Alright, we can talk in the cafeteria and let Bokuto-san and Asahi handle the children" said Sugawara who agreed with Akashi's suggestion, Asahi the big man called by Sugawara nodded in agreement, meanwhile Hinata with her friends and Bokuto, they tried to listen Hinata's story about what happened some time ago about the former slap he received, and as Akashi had imagined, only a few people understood what Hinata said, seeing the scene was enough to make Akashi smile because it was quite adorable. On the other hand Bokuto also tried to add Hinata's explanation which actually made it harder for people to understand what they were both saying.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"So what really happened Akashi-san?" Asked Sugawara when they arrived at the cafeteria, more precisely beside the cafeteria, where the area was quiet enough to conduct secret talks. Akashi sighed, prepared to explain what happened, Akashipun explained everything, starting from the moment they held the match, Bokuto's slow mode, Hinata's presence, and finding Hinata in the toilet which Akashi and Bokuto helped from the two big guys who slapped Hinata, all of them Akashi tell me without hiding, while Sugawara and Daichi listen attentively.

"I'm sorry for making Hinata get into trouble, and it's good that Hinata won't go anywhere alone anymore, I'm afraid the same thing will happen" Akashi said, he had prepared mentally that Sugawara would scold him for putting their beloved kouhai in danger, and even hurt him. But what Akashi got was a sigh of relief from Suga and Daichi, Akashi got up from his head down and looked at them.

"We are thankful for helping Hinata, she is easily disturbed when she is alone," said Daichi while giving her greetings, Akashi looked surprised, right? Hinata often gets annoyed? Hinata? Innocent sunshine with an angel heart? Who is bothering Hinata? How dare they disturb his little sunlight.

"What does that mean?" Akashi asked for an explanation, why did Hinata often get disturbances, did Sugawara and Daichi not care about Hinata's safety, if that were true Akashi himself would drag Hinata to Fukurodani, making Hinata safe with him and Bokuto."Hinata often met strong people in the bathroom or when he was out of our control, so we always pay attention to him, knowing that he did not return after a long time from the toilet would make us very worried, we did not want anything to happen to the baby our crow "explained Sugawara, really grateful that Hinata returned safely, not just Hinata, Sugawara was very grateful that all members of her team were safe every day.

"Therefore we really express our gratitude for helping Hinata, I cannot imagine what would happen if you did not help, next time we will really pay attention to Hinata so that events like this do not happen again" added Sugawara, his voice was smooth and peaceful, so calming, Akashi smiled at him, from Sugawara's words, Akashi knew that Sugawara was so fond of the Karasuno team members, Akashi was grateful that Hinata was in Karasuno, well even though deep down Akashi himself felt that he wanted Hinata to be in fukuronani, but knew that Hinata was in Karasuno, well even though Akashi himself felt that he wanted Hinata to be in fukuronani Karasuno Hinata is safe, Akashi doesn't need to worry anymore, their little sunshine is in the safest place Akashi ever knew."Ah yeah, we will also do our best to protect our sunlight ..." Akashi replied while smiling, their conversation was over and they returned to Bokuto, Hinata, and other Karasuno members watching the match, feeling the peaceful moment where they laughed at each other, cheered the players who competed, joked, fought, forgot their status that they were actually rivals.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Fin. . .


End file.
